


Dating The Winchesters

by Sammynughh



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst and Porn, Brothers comfort Reader, Dean is a private man, Drama & Romance, F/M, No Destiel, POV Dean Winchester, POV Sam Winchester, POV reader, Reader falls for Sam/Dumps Dean, Reader turns to Sam about Dean, Rescued by Winchesters Reader dates Dean, Sam & Dean/Reader threesome - ﹰNo ﹰWincest, Smut, Tragedy strikes concerning Reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-01
Updated: 2018-02-01
Packaged: 2019-03-12 06:21:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 14,195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13541553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sammynughh/pseuds/Sammynughh
Summary: WARNING - MATURE AUDIENCES ONLYTHIS IS **NOT** WINCEST OR DESTIELWHO: (Dean x Reader), (Sam x Reader)Angst, Porn with a Plot, Smut, Fluff, Drama, Romance, More Smut, LoveWORDS: 4 chs.- a little over 3K words each, plus a short Epilogue.Total of 14,195 words, incl 469 word Epilogue.Summary A/N: (Story switches POV between Reader, Sam and Dean. Each section is clearly marked.) You are saved by the Winchesters from a werewolf attack in the woods. You date Dean who keeps his personal life hidden, but the sex is AMAZING. You go to lunch with Sam to find out more about Dean and discover Sam's an open book. That's great because you're a librarian and Sam loves books. So, now you're dating Sam and dump Dean. Dean won't take being "dumped" lying down. Tragedy happens as it often occurs in stories, but this story has a happy ending with the brothers sharing you at the same time. No, the brothers never touch each other. THIS ISN'T WINCEST. Cas is in this story, but there aren't any Destiel moments either. Just glorious fan fiction about 2 glorious hunters. Please enjoy and leave a comment afterward.





	1. Dean's Girl

[Sam's POV]

I yell at Dean from across the library toward the kitchen, "Dean, Y/N was never yours!!" I run my hand through my hair in frustration.

Dean comes out of the kitchen with leftovers from last night. He sets it on the table next to his beer. "Yes she was Sam. You took her from me and that's fine. I'm just warning you that I will win her back. So keep playing your..." he waves his hand at me. "...bookworm love games. She will choose me over you in the end." He shoves a piece of chicken in his mouth. "Face it Sammy, I've got a lot more talent and luck when it comes to women than you do."

I'm grossed out, as always, by Dean's choice of food and eating habits. I also roll my eyes as Dean talks about "talent" with women. I think I'm not that bad when it comes to satisfying a woman. Dean talks about "luck". Luck and me are strangers when it comes to women. So far I've been lucky with Y/N. I shrug, "Maybe you're right."

I can't get Y/N out of my head. Her eyes. Her smile. How smart and funny she is. I shake my head convinced Dean's right about luck. I'm not sure why any woman would choose a guy like me over Dean, but she has. For right now anyway.

Dean's mouth is stuffed. "We'll see."

I head toward my room. I have to shower and get ready to pick her up.

~~~~~~~~~~

 

[Backflash almost 2 weeks earlier.]

[Y/N's POV]  
  
I met the men two weeks ago while camping. My then boyfriend was foolish enough to go wandering off with his buddy into the woods leaving me with his buddy's girlfriend at the campsite. The men were attacked by something. That something almost got me and Melissa, but Dean and Sam showed up just in time.

My boyfriend ended up in the hospital with broken bones and major lacerations. I wanted to be there for him, but he broke up with me. Turns out he was using me to try and date someone else, but now he's disfigured. Fucking jerk got what he deserved. I'm just glad I didn't get too close to him. Besides, the guys that rescued me are very handsome and available.

Dean Winchester asked me out to dinner first. I'm so glad he did. He's amazingly gorgeous. His smile and bright green eyes are enough to make any girl want to sample his wares. The fact he came to my rescue also scored him some major points.

He asked if I liked dancing. I smiled and thought I'd be going to a local club after dinner, so I agreed. He takes me to a country bar. Like a saloon. They have a live band, sawdust dance floor and mechanical bull. They also serve steak, burgers and grilled items. This is not at all what I was expecting.

Despite not really caring for country music much, I have a good time. The food is amazing. Dean was spot on about the steak. It's cooked to perfection. We both enjoy our beer and small talk.

Dean asks about my job. I tell him I'm the head librarian at the local library. I hate talking about work and change the subject. "Do you have any idea what it was that attacked us in the woods?"

Dean hesitates and drinks his beer. "Ah, hey. I really like this song. You wanna dance?"

I didn't like how he avoided my question. I danced with him and soon forgot about the woods. Damn he's a great dancer. He holds me perfectly as we both sway to a slow song. The song changes and we start 2 stepping. I've seen it done, and Dean makes it so easy. His body pressed into mine as we move backwards across the floor. Hell, maybe country music isn't so bad after all. When the music stops, he kisses me briefly. It's nice and sweet. It leaves me aching for more.

We have a couple more beers then head out to his Impala. We start making out in the front seat. One thing leads to another and we find yourselves in a motel room.

Dean's asked me if I'm sure several times. Each time I tell him I want him. I'm hungry for him.

Dean's an excellent lover in bed. He's slow and takes his time until you tell him otherwise. I'm in complete control and he seems to love it that way.

I'm on all fours and he's tasting me from behind. It's driving me crazy. Just as I'm about to climax he stops and pulls away. He kisses his way up my back to my neck and whispers, "You ready?"

I'm gasping for breath. His hands caressing my every curve. He plays with my nipples. I reach behind me to grip his hair and pull him to my lips. I can taste myself on his tongue. His kiss is all consuming. I gasp, "Yeah. I want more."

He licks my earlobe and whispers in a breathy voice. "More you shall have." That's when he claims me. It's hard and fast.

The two of us fuck like this for a long time. Stopping and starting again. I'm not even sure how many positions the two of us managed, but some of them had to be illegal.

I wake up on my back with Dean asleep, half way on top of me. He's got his head on my stomach and arms around my sides while laying between my thighs. I play with his hair a bit.

Suddenly Dean jumps, reaching underneath me for something that's not there. He yells, "Sam!"

"Hey, hey! It's just us. Remember?" I try calming him with a kiss to his forehead.

He looks at me wide eyed and confused at first. He quickly softens and smiles, "Oh hey Y/N." He looks cute when he grins and blushes. His hair all messy and that just-woke-up, freshly fucked look on his face. "Sorry."

I see the clock and it's 8:43am. "Shit! Shit!" I fly out of bed and grab clothes getting dressed.

Dean stays in bed confused.

"Hurry up!" I yell as I scramble to find my bra. "I'm going to be late for work!" I start putting on my stockings as Dean runs to the bathroom.

I make it to work only 5 minutes late. Dean returns to my job 15 minutes after dropping me off to bring me coffee and a biscuit with bacon and egg. I'm not suppose to have food or drink at my work station, but he didn't know. I take a quick break and sip coffee with Dean. Chomp a couple bites before going back to work. The kiss he leaves me with was better than the coffee or breakfast.

Dean takes me out a few more times. Each time ends with the two of us in bed. The sex is good, but Dean won't talk about himself much. Sure he talks about camping, guns and guy stuff, but he doesn't discuss what he does for a living. Either he's ashamed of it or he's C.I.A. I just can't decide which.

On my day off, Dean takes me bowling with his brother Sam. I enjoy watching the two of them together. It reminds me of my brother and how I use to be with him. They notice I'm being quiet and Sam sits beside me. He asks if I'm okay. I smile and nod. "I'm fine. Just missing my brother."

Sam gives his brother a look. He then tells me, "We're sorry Y/N. We shouldn't argue so much."

I shake my head and smile. "I don't mind. It brought back good memories of happy times." We all smile. I stand up, "Who's next?"

After an hour of bowling, Dean goes to order food. While he's gone I talk with Sam. He's fascinated that I'm a librarian. He loves books. The two of us start talking and discover we have so much in common. He went to Stanford. I went there for a year before my brother died and I had to care for my terminally ill mother. I later finished at a community college, since I took some credits on line while caring for my mom. Sam is really intrigued by me.

Dean returns with food for everyone. We all eat then bowl a while longer.

Afterward, while Dean goes to get the car, I ask Sam out to lunch for the next day. He graciously accepts. I want to know more about their past and Dean won't talk. Maybe Sam will.

Later that night Dean wants to get a room and have some fun. I kiss him softly. I tell him I'm tired and have to work in the morning. I'll call him. He looks a bit disappointed, but I refuse to get attached to a man I know very little about. I get into my car, that's parked at the library, and drive home wondering why he never takes me to his place.

The next day, Sam arrives at 1pm. The two of us leave the library and he drives us to a small deli nearby. We both order the same thing. Cobb salad, light vinaigrette dressing and unsweet iced tea. I'd never have guessed a big guy like Sam would eat salads. Maybe with ranch and a side of steak, but not like this.

Sam asks, "Are you and my brother getting serious?"

I shrug. "Please don't tell him, but right now I'm not sure it's gonna work because he won't open up. Maybe I shouldn't be telling you this. It's just, I can't be with someone who won't meet me half way. You know?" I sigh over my tea.

Sam nods. "Look, we had a bad childhood. Dean practically raised me. I agree he should tell you everything. Just know neither one of us could ever hurt you. We aren't saints," he scoffs, "but we try."

I eat some of my food. "I wish one of you would tell me what you do. Other than camping and hanging out with me." I stab my salad with a bit of umph to it. "At least tell me how you earn a living, for Pete's sake?" I set my fork down frustrated.

Sam doesn't want to lie. "Don't let Dean know I told you. Remember how we saved your ex-boyfriend and his friend from being killed?" I nod. "That's what we do. We protect and save people from what they can't save themselves from."

I slightly nod and whisper. "You fight monsters?"

Sam nods once slowly. His mesmerizing eyes never leaving mine.

Things start to make sense now. I KNOW for a FACT that I saw a MAN with snarling fangs and glowing eyes. I just blew it off as impos...

"Werewolf." Sam whispers as he looks to make sure no one is listening in on our conversation.

I whisper back. "Why wouldn't Dean tell me, and more importantly, why are you?"

He looks at his food and pushes it away. He's no longer hungry. He places his napkin by his plate. "Seriously, I shouldn't have. We live by a code and I just broke it."

I reach out and place my hand over Sam's. He lets go of his napkin and looks into my eyes. I look so sincere, "I promise. Not a word. Besides, who would I tell that would believe me? I'd just get locked away or worse." I release his hand. "Get laughed at and told to get my nose out of those silly damn books."

Sam understands that pain firsthand. Any friend he made growing up would tell him that.

Sam asks if I'm done. I tell him I am. He walks me to his car and he drives me back to work. Once there, I don't want to return to work. I want to hear more about Sam and Dean's world. I look at Sam and he can see it in my eyes.

He just shrugs, then nods.

I have a huge smile on my face. "Let me grab my things. I'll be right back." I run inside and tell my assistant I'm taking the rest of the day off for personal reasons. I'll make up the hours on my day off. It's a small town and hours can be flexible when need be.

I return to Sam's car and the two of us drive to the park. There's a lake with a small pier. We both walk out on the pier and find a spot to sit. Sam tells me all about his life. He's very blunt, straight forward and honest.

I'm in tears as I tell Sam about my brother's death. How Sam talking about Dean dying brought up those memories. Thing is my brother found a way to talk to me from the other side. He haunted me for years. He finally stopped talking to me when the house caught fire and burned to the ground. It was caused by an electrical fire in the walls.

Sam explains how a spirit can attach itself to an object and won't let go till the object is destroyed by fire. He wraps his arms around me and comforts me.

"Is my brother in heaven now?" I've gotten Sam's shirt a bit damp.

Sam kisses the top of my head. "I hope so. My surrogate father, Bobby, haunted me and Dean. He was getting to be a vengful spirit. We burned the flask he was attached to. He was suppose to go to heaven and, somehow, demons snatched him up taking his soul to hell. I went to hell and set him free. He's in heaven now for sure. He wrote me a letter and gave it to an angel to give me." Sam smiles. "I cherish it."

My mind is blown away by Sam's imagery. To picture the things he describes is unthinkable. Yet, I hear not one spark of doubt or untruthfulness in his voice or see a lie on his face.

"What was hell like?" I was almost afraid to ask after the story Sam told.

He swallows hard, "I imagine for every person it's not the same. For me, the first time was a nightmare." He pauses and looks down. "Lucifer was..."

I stop Sam seeing the pain of it all written so clearly across his face. "It's okay. I get it. The second time you went to save Bobby, right?"

He nods looking at me. "I really Don't know how I found him. There were so many locked cells. So many souls being tormented. I had to go through purgatory to get into hell's back door."

Sam and I talked so long that the sun went down while we watched.

We're staring into each other's eyes and I pull him down for a kiss. He wraps his arms around me and I fit perfectly in his embrace. He kisses with a fire that makes me want to explore more of him. His phone starts ringing. It's hard to break away, but I do.

He answers it and of course it's his brother wondering where he is. I can't hear their conversation because he got up and walked a few feet away from where I am. He returns with an apology for the interruption.

Sam sits beside me with a shy grin. "I would love to buy you dinner."

His smile is so sweet. I ask with a bit of sass, "You don't need to go home right now?"

He rolls his eyes as he stands back up. "No."

He holds his hand out to me as he helps me stand up. "Dinner?"

I nod. "Sounds good."

He takes me to my place so I can freshen up. The both of us then go to a nice Italian restaurant for dinner. We talk about so much. We have so many things in common. Best of all is our love of literature and foreign films.

I told Sam about a rare book on the occult at the library. He says he's never heard of it. I explain it's local lore and I can show him the book, but it can't leave the library. He's dying to see it. I have keys and codes to the library, so the two of us head straight to the library after we finish eating.

Once I've unlocked the library and unarmed the alarm system, I relock the door and the two of us head for the part of the library where the rare books are stored in a locked room. I get the keys and unlock the door.

Once inside Sam takes a deep breath. "Oh, don't you love that smell?"

I smile and breathe in deeply with him. "Yes! I love the smell of old books."

I head for the file cabinet that holds the book I'm looking for. We both put on white gloves. I lift the book out and hand it to Sam. It's very old and written on parchment. Sam sets it on a table and carefully opens it. We both look over it's pages with fascination. It's written in Latin. There are spells and stories about the townships. Stories about Lycanthropy and the families believed to be cursed by this disease. I use to think it was all bullshit. Now, I know better.

Sam looks at me, "May I borrow this?"

I smile. "Can I trust you to bring it back?"

Sam closes the book and places it back in the cabinet. He removes his gloves, as do I.

He turns toward me and starts approaching me like a predator after prey. The look in his eyes has me wanting him now more than ever. He pins me up against the wall with his body. His hands holding mine to the wall. He whispers in my ear, breath tickling my neck. "Do you TRUST me?" A lot of inflection on the word trust.

I swallow hard. I'm so wet right now, I've gotta have him. My voice is calm and clear, "Yes."

He kisses my neck and whispers, "Ever fucked in a library?" He thrusts his hips and I feel his hardness against me. I yelp. He whispers, "You know, you gotta stay quiet."

I'm trembling with anticipation. I whisper, "No one's here to hear us."

He licks my neck while pressing his leg between my thighs. "Those are still the rules, are they not?"

I nod.


	2. Sam's Girl

[Continued from previous chapter.]

[Y/N's POV]

He captures my lips with his and my hands are released. I immediately start removing my blouse. He's removing his shirt. I'm about to remove my skirt when he picks me up and sets me on a high table.

This table is made for standing and reading at. It's high up and Sam's tall.

My blouse falls from my shoulders. I bend down slightly to kiss him as I unfasten my bra. It falls away exposing my bare chest to him. My nipples very hard due to how cold it is in the room.

He whispers, "Y/N, you're absolutely beautiful." He then buries his face against each breast, kissing, licking and teasing each nipple. My fingers move through his silky soft hair. He sucks and nips making me moan. My nipples are almost sore by the time he finishes, but I want more.

He pushes me back and grabs my panties pulling them off. He feels how wet they are and smiles. Quietly, he asks, "Can I keep these?"

I bite my bottom lip and smile. He reaches between my legs and brushes over my clit. I gasp, "Yes. As long as I can break the quiet rule."

He smirks and places the panties in his back pocket. "Okay." He then lifts my legs just enough to scoot me to the edge of the table. He then opens my nether lips and licks my pussy just how I need it. He seems to truly enjoy doing it too.

He gave me the green light, but I still try to contain my loud outbursts. His tongue does everything perfect. Licks beneath my clit and circles it. Dives into me, fucking me as much as possible. It's so good!! He then returns to tease and finally suck my swollen clit. I climax as he sucks me. "Oh Sam! Fuck me! I want you so bad."

He pulls me from the table. I watch as he removes his jeans and boxers. Dean's big. Sam's fucking huge! He stops moving and I notice him looking at me. "We can stop."

"Oh hell no!" I may have been a bit loud, but I am not intimidated by this. Yeah, I'm small, but I got this. I kneel down and show him something. I take his cock and start licking it and sucking it.

His reaction is perfect. He gasps and has a look of surprise. After sucking him down a couple times I pull him out with a pop. "I take it no one's done this before?"

He grins, "Not like that. You're amazing."

I stand up and kiss him. We both get into it. He turns me around and leans me over a chair. I'm in high heels, so I'm a bit higher up, which helps. He enters me from behind slowly while rubbing my clit. I'm panting at how good this feels. His other hand moves over my back. "Fuck Y/N, you feel so good."

I push back into him. "Go ahead Sam. I'm okay." I bite my lip as total pleasure takes over me. Sam's body becomes almost flush against mine with each thrust. His hand moves from between my legs to my breasts. Both hands caressing my body as he takes me from behind.

I love the sounds he makes. I can't help but compare him to his brother. Dean is slower, more patient. Sam is just somehow more in tune with me and what I want. Right when I'm about to tell him faster, he speeds up. Right when I'm about to tell him slower, he slows down. He gives just the right amount of pressure, right where I need it most. Dean's not bad, just not as in tune with me.

Now I feel like shit because I'm thinking about Sam's brother while I should be focused on Sam.

Sam kisses my shoulder. "Are you okay?"

(Fuck! Think fast.) "I'm fine. I just remembered the security cameras." I point to the corner of the room.

Sam looks up to where I'm pointing. His hard cock softening inside me. "Do you have access to them?" He seems a bit worried now. He pulls out of me and pulls up his pants.

I turn and face him. Our arms wrap around each other. We're both still a bit out of breath. I explain, "I can get into the room where the computer is, but I don't have codes for the computer or security cameras. Only the police do."

Sam smiles. "No worries. I'll fix it." He kisses me. I kiss him back.

I feel bad about interrupting our pleasure. "Do you want to take this back to my place?" I want to finish what we started.

He shakes his head. "It's okay. Besides, you deserve better." He finishes getting dressed. It's like he just decided it's not going to work between us for some reason.

"Was it me? Did I say or do something wrong?" I've got my bra on and I'm just confused.

He stops buttoning his shirt and pulls me into his arms. "Y/N, I'm not just saying this when I tell you it's not you. It really is me. I've been through so much. I told you a bunch of it. I don't want to see you get hurt because of me or because of the life I live. The life I live isn't by choice. It's not something I can just walk away from either. I've tried. I wish with all my heart I could have a normal..." He stops talking. He lets me go and continues getting dressed.

I reach out to him. "Sam."

He clears his throat, clearly upset. He won't even look at me. "Just show me where the computer is for the security system. Please."

I grab my blouse and slip it on. "Sure. Follow me." I lead him to the security room and open the door with my key. The computer is on, but I don't have codes. Sam sits down and starts working on it. I leave the room.

I go back into the other room to straighten it up along with myself. I grab supplies from the janitor closet and clean up the tables and chairs. I clean myself up in the bathroom. I then use white gloves and box up the occult book for Sam to borrow. I place another similar size and color book that I've manually checked out in it's place.

Soon Sam finds me to tell me he found the footage. I follow him to the security room. He shows me the recording of the two of us on not one, but three hidden cameras. Also the cameras throughout the library of us being there after hours. Sam says, "I'll erase all of the recordings of us being here, by setting a loop to record over the recordings from 10:30pm till 12:30pm. So it will record for 2 hours after we leave and then dub those 2 hours over the missing 2 hours from 10:30 to 12:30. Only way anyone will know It's been altered is the time stamp, but only if they have to review the recordings. It's the best I can do. That way it can still record us being here as you lock up, but ultimately it will dub over us being here after we've left. I know it's confusing."

We watch ourselves on the small computer screen having sex. We look perfect together. I really wish Sam wouldn't close himself off.

Sam erases the recording of us. I stand beside him and touch his hair as he's seated at the computer. He takes my hand from his hair and kisses it.

I tell him, "I'm ready to go whenever you are."

He finishes the computer and sets it the way it was. We leave the room and I lock it up.

I arm the alarm and lock the front door. I hand Sam the box as we leave.

"What's this?" He looks confused.

"The occult book silly." I smile.

Sam lights up like a Christmas tree. "REALLY!"

"Yes. Don't damage it. Bring it back as soon as possible, just as it is now."

"I promise. Not a scratch." He kisses me with the box between us.

"You sure you won't come over tonight? I'd really enjoy your company." I sound pathetic.

We're standing beside my car in the parking lot. Sam sets the box on the hood after checking for moisture. He then looks me in the eyes. He holds my hands. "Even if I tell Fate to get bent and take a chance on us being together, how do I know this will even work? Tell me truthfully, where does Dean fit into all this? If you and I start seeing each other are you ready to not see him anymore?"

I begin to answer and he stops me by holding his hand up. "While we were having sex, were you thinking of him at all? Y/N, please be honest."

I let go of Sam's hands and step back. I want to get mad, but I can't. I feel tears, but I fight them away. I'm very calm. "You want honesty. Fine." I take a deep breath. "Sam, I slept with Dean on the first date and every date thereafter. Dean is walking sex on a stick. You're his brother, you should know this."

Sam rolls his eyes at me.

I sigh and continue. "He still wants me, but I want more than sex. I want a man I can talk to. I want honesty and open conversation. I want to know all about who he is and what he does. I want to feel like I can trust him. Feel protected by him. Know he won't hurt me. Your brother is the complete opposite of you." I start pacing. "You haven't hidden anything from me. I ask and you answer. Even hard questions that no one wants to talk about, you've answered. You listened as I told you about my brother. You even explained the likely reason why he haunted me and why he doesn't anymore. You talked to me about your father."

I stop pacing and face Sam. I'm very animated when I start thinking about the camping trip. "Then about that camping trip! Dean had me thinking I was seeing things when I saw fangs and claws on that guy! You told me the truth! So, yeah I feel like shit because I had sex with Dean and then you, his brother, but..." I stop and look at Sam. He's just standing there looking at me. "Say something."

He runs his hand through his hair. "I can't have Dean saying I stole his girl."

"I wasn't ever really his girl. Was I?" After a few seconds I look away and start fidgeting with my ring on my thumb.

"You're not my girl either." Sam sounds pathetic saying this.

"I could be your girl Sam." I approach him and take his hand in both of mine. "But no matter what you decide, I could never be Dean's girl. He's not looking for, nor does he need, what I've got to offer. He wants one night stands and women he can keep his secrets from. I could be your friend first, Sam. We could be good for each other. We both like healthy eating, foreign movies, old books and sunsets."

He steps into my arms and we hold each other. We stand like this for a moment then kiss briefly. He smiles. "Call Dean and officially end it."

"I will. Tonight." I cross my heart.

"Don't let him know that you know all these things about werewolves and supernatural stuff. Remember what I told you about the code we live by. Dean won't understand why I opened up to you." He kisses me softly then looks into my eyes. "My brother's a fool."

I smile and embrace him one last time before opening my car door.

Sam closes my door. I start my car and roll down my window. He asks me out to lunch again as he grabs his box with the book in it off my car. "For sure! Same time."

He leans into my car window and kisses me goodnight. "I'll see you then."

I drive home feeling much better. I just have to call Dean and break our whatever-the-fuck-it-was off with him.

I get home about 1am. I flop on the sofa and first thing I do is call Dean. He's happy to hear from me. He thought I forgot about him. Narcissistic much? I'm being too harsh on him. I need to rip this bandage off quick. Less painful that way. "We can't see each other anymore Dean."

There's silence for a moment. "I thought you liked spending time with me."

"Dean..."

"No wait. Let me guess. It's not me. It's you." He sighs.

"Will you just stop. You're a great guy. I just think you'd be happier if you weren't tied down. I'm looking for a steady relationship with someone that can give me more than what you're willing to offer."

"You're seeing someone else?"

"Maybe."

"Who?" Silence. "Come on. Tell me who. I think I have a right to know."

"Dean. Thing is, we were never really a couple. I was just your fuck buddy. Right?"

...

"You hung up on me." I look at my cell phone. Yep. He hung up on me. "Really mature Dean!" I yell at my phone.

I finish my shower and a bowl of oatmeal. I get into bed after setting my alarm. I won't get much sleep, but I'm looking forward to my lunch with Sam.

My phone is vibrating. 3 messages. 2 from Dean. I ignore Dean's and read Sam's: "Looking fwd to lunch. ♡ Sleep well. ♡"

I feel warm inside knowing he's thinking of me.

My phone vibrates again. It's Dean: "Sam told me and that's fine. It won't last. You'll be back."

I just roll my eyes, hide my phone in my purse and turn out the light.

~~~~~~~~~~

Next day at lunch time, I meet Sam in the parking lot. I get into his car and I am instantly livid. Sam has a bruise on his cheek! "That from Dean?"

Sam grins slightly as he touches his face. He must have forgotten it was there. "Ah, well. I did steal..."

I interrupt, "YOU DID NOT STEAL HIS GIRL!" I am fuming!

Sam is smiling. "You're sexy when you're angry."

I give him a warning glare. "Sam."

His hands go up. "Where to?"

My arms are folded over my chest. "Fast food is fine. I'm not fussy." I'm grumpy, but not fussy.

Sam pulls into a restraunt I've never been to. We go inside and take a seat. The menu has a bit of everything on it.

"The vegetable soup is amazing. Turkey burgers are good too."

I look up from my menu and see how Sam's looking at me. His eyes are so warm. He's like sunshine. He's just happy to be here with me. I feel that too about him.

The waiter takes our order and I finally get Sam to talk.

"He kept wanting to know where I was all day and wouldn't take "none of your business" for an answer. I told him I went to the library and that's when he hit me. I asked why he hit me and he told me I knew why. I forced him to say it. That's when I told him, and I quote, "She was never your girl." He insists that you were and I broke our brotherly code. He went to his room and refused to come out."

My eyes get big. "A temper tantrum?"

He nods. "A temper tantrum. It happens any time I touch anything belonging to him."

We eat, drink and talk about other things.

Sam kisses me in the parking lot at the library. We get lost in each other for a moment.

I grab my bag ready to exit his car.

Sam smiles, "Same time tomorrow?"

Sam's smile is intoxicating.

We date like this for the next 3 days. That third day he asks me out to dinner.

~~~~~~~~~~

 

[Picking back up where story began.]

[Sam's POV]

I bought a new shirt for my dinner date with Y/N. It's her favorite color. I was able to stop by the flower shop and pick up some of her favorite flowers too.

I hope I'm not over doing it. I'd consult Dean, but he's being a douche right now.

I check my hair one last time, grab the flowers and head out the door.

I make it to Y/N's house at 7. Our reservations are for 7:30.

She answers the door and she takes my breath away. She's wearing a beautiful red dress with thin straps at the shoulders. It shows her knees just a bit, but fits her curves perfectly. She's got a black see-through wrap with needlepoint flowers woven into it. Her hair is pulled up and she's got a beautiful adornment in her hair. It matches her sparkling necklace and earrings.

"What?" Her ruby red smile is so inviting.

"You're spectacular. Truly breath-taking." I take her hand and kiss it. The blush on her cheeks just adds to her beauty.

"Oh wait!" She rushes off.

I place the box with the book I borrowed in it on her dining room table. I head back toward the door to wait. I hope she hurries.

She returns and pulls me into a kiss. Oh, this woman has me wrapped around her finger. We kiss heartedly at the front door for a moment. "I almost forgot my handbag!"

I smile, "We should go or we'll be late. Any lipstick on me?" I can't stop smiling as I look into her eyes like a love sick fool.

She shakes her head. We turn to leave after locking the front door. "Besides, it's lip stain. It won't rub off on you."

I find that fascinating.

We arrive at the Italian restaurant she loves so much. We take our seats and order. The waitress pours our wine and leaves us.

"I've copied the book you loaned me. I left it in the box on your dining room table while you were getting your purse. Thank you so much for letting me borrow it." I sip my wine.

She nods and smiles. "You're welcome. I'm glad you've been able to gleen info from it. Has Dean been giving you trouble still?"

I scoff, "Yes. Don't worry about it though. At least he's not messing with my things anymore or sabotaging my car." We both laugh.

Y/N suddenly has a strange look on her face. "I don't feel right."

She looks flushed all of a sudden. "You need something?"

She suddenly starts shaking violently, knocking over her wine. It looks like a seizure. She leans over and I help her to the floor, keeping her from hitting her head. "Y/N? Can you hear me?" She looks unaware. A complete blank stare.

The waitress asks if she's epileptic and asks if she should call 911. I nod, "Yes. Call an ambulance." I won't take any chances. Not knowing my luck.

I just hold her head off the floor with my hand as she convulses. I make sure she doesn't bite or swallow her tongue by keeping her head back. "It's okay baby. The ambulance is on the way."

The convulsions stop before the paramedics arrive. She's still out of it and weak. Unaware of why she's lying on my lap on the floor in the middle of the restaurant. "You'll be okay."

"All these people." She looks so frightened.

"Don't worry about them. Just focus on me. Let the paramedics take you to the hospital."

They place her on the stretcher after checking her vitals. They tell me which hospital she's going to. I throw money on the table and follow the paramedics out the door.

I take her hand right before they load her into the ambulance, "I'm right behind you sweetheart. Don't worry. You'll be just fine." I kiss her hand and they load her up.

I park in the hospital E.R. parking lot and run into the E.R. looking for Y/N. I have my FBI suit coat and tie on. I pull my fake badge at the receptionist desk. "An ambulance brought in a woman named Y/FULL/N. Can you tell me which room she's in?"

The kind lady at the desk looks up her name. "She's just now being evaluated in trauma. Once she's assigned a room, I can let you know."

My heart is beating out of my chest. I need to know she's okay. "It's urgent I speak with her. She's a witness."

"I understand sir. Please be patient. Let the doctors do their job." This lady is so kind and patient. I know she's only doing her job.

"Ok. I'll wait. Please let me know when she's in a room." I want to find her, but instead I wait. I wait for over two and a half hours. Just as I'm about to sneak back into the E.R., I hear...

"Mr. Hamill?"

I jump up and walk as calmly as I can to the receptionist desk. "Yes."

"They've placed Ms. Y/LN in room 5. Just through those double doors." She points at the doors. "I'll buzz you through."

"Thank you ma'am." I smile as I head through the doors.

I walk to her door and tap on it. I hear her say "Come in." I walk in and she rushes into my arms. "Oh Sam!" She's crying her eyes out.

I hold her tight. "Hey. It's okay." I take her to a chair. I take a seat and hold her in my lap. She's still dressed in a hospital gown. I kiss her forehead then kiss her lips. She kisses me back with so much love.

My fingers gently wipe tears from her face. "Did they say what happened?"

"They gave me a CT." She snuggles against my neck. "They found a mass in my brain."

"What?!" I'm confused.

She lifts her head with tears in her eyes. "The doctor said I need to see a neurologist and a neurosurgeon. I'll need tests. A MRI and all kinds of other tests to determine what the mass is. The doctor gave me the name of someone to call on Monday. He also wrote me a prescription for anti-seizure medication."

I hold her close to me. "You'll be okay baby. I'll help you. You need to get a copy of the CT from the doctor here and get them to release you."

I kiss her once more. "Go ahead and get dressed. I'll wait out in the hall."

"Just wait here. You've seen me naked." She kisses my neck and it sends chills all through me.

I nod.

She gets up and grabs her things. She's still attached to an I.V. I temporarily disconnect the line so she can get dressed. I turn my back while she dresses.

She wraps her arms around my back hugging me. "I love how chivalrous you are."

I turn in her arms and kiss her. "Just don't call me a boy scout."

She shakes her head. "My man is way too grown up to be a boy scout."

I kiss her. I want to give Y/N the world. Maybe I can.

 


	3. Death's Girl

[Continued from previous chapter.]

[Sam's POV]

It's close to midnight when we get her checked out of the hospital. I drive her to her place. We don't say much in the car. I hold her hand the whole way.

Once we arrive she invites me inside. She heads for the kitchen and gives me a cold beer. I readily accept it. She opens one for herself. I flat out tell her, "Pack up a suitcase. I want you to stay with me for a while."

She looks at me a bit surprised. "Because I'm sick?"

"Do you remember all the things I told you about? What me and my brother do?" I'm hoping she doesn't freak out.

She sets her beer down and sits on the sofa. "Yes, but this has nothing to do with ghosts or paranormal stuff. Right?" The look in her eyes warms my heart.

I set my beer down as I sit next to her on the sofa. I take her into my arms and kiss her. "I want to take you to where I live with Dean. It's a place that was built back before World War 2. It houses records of all the paranormal things that the world isn't ready to know about. I can explain it better once you're there."

"What's the real reason you want me there with you Sam?" Her hand keeps rubbing mine.

I nod. "Okay, fine. Dean and I know a real angel of the Lord named Castiel. He's the one that pulled Dean out of hell and saved me from Lucifer's cage. While you were in the trauma room, I prayed to him, but he's not responding to me. He's been on a mission to find a missing nephilim."

I see that she's getting confused.

"My point is that I want you with me at the bunker..." I briefly think to myself that I shouldn't be telling her these things, but I also can't lose her! So, I continue, "That's what we call the place we live. It's the Men of Letters bunker. I want you there so Dean can pray to this angel, Castiel and hopefully the angel will show up. Once he appears, maybe he can cure your tumor and it will be like it was never there."

Y/N's eyes light up as I give her hope for the first time. Maybe I should have waited and not said anything until I talked to Dean, but I had to tell her something. So, I stuck to my track record and remained truthful with her as always. Plus, I'm a selfish bastard.

She rests her head against my chest. I really do love how she feels in my arms right now.

"Can't you just stay with me here for tonight. I'll go with you wherever you ask. Just for tonight let me lay in your arms in my own bed." Her eyes look so tired.

"Okay. Let me call Dean." I reach for my cell phone while she goes to the bathroom.

I tell Dean that I'm staying the night with Y/N. I have a case I need to discuss with him in the morning. He sounds depressed as he tells me he won't wait up for me. I sigh as I end our call. Yep, I'm a selfish bastard.

"Everything okay?"

I look toward her and my jaw drops. She's wearing a beautiful pink night gown. All silky and sheer. It covers almost nothing. I blink and clear my throat. "Um yeah. Just told Dean I'd be home in the morning. Not to wait up." I know I must look nervous because I feel nervous.

She takes my hand and leads me to her bedroom. She removes my tie and I start unbuttoning my shirt. She kisses me softly. I gently hold her upper arms in my hands. My lips brush against her ear as I whisper, "You should rest."

She frees her arms from my hands and slides my shirt off my shoulders. She kisses my left collarbone. Her lips move up my neck to my ear. She licks my earlobe and it sends chills through me. She whispers, "Who knows what my future will be? Will I have a tomorrow?" She draws back enough to look into my eyes. I can see her tears starting. "I'm going to live as if today is all I have left, because it just might be."

She grips my face and kisses me. I pull my shirt off the rest of the way and lift her up so she's got her legs around my hips. Our tongues and lips continually pressing and moving, tasting and sucking. I nip at her bottom lip. I then lay her on her back on the bed.

I am on all fours, hovering over the most beautiful woman in all the world. She reaches up and moves her hand through my hair. "What are you thinking?"

"You're the most beautiful creature on the planet." I give her a sly smile.

She looks me over from my eyes, down over my broad chest to my obvious erection still hidden in my slacks, then right back up again to my very hungry eyes. "I think you're mistaken. You are perfection."

I laugh. I can't help it.

"Don't laugh. I mean, I love your laugh. It's just as wonderful as you are, but I'm telling you the truth." She runs her hands over my chest.

I moan. "You think I'm wonderful?"

Her hand moves over my hard cock. She then works on my belt and slacks to get her hands on me. While she does this, I kiss her. I slip my hand under her silky gown and cup her breast. Eventually get the gown enough out of the way so I can lick and tease her nipple. She moans.

She finally is able to reach down enough to release my cock from it's confinement. I slowly move my hips in the palm of her hand while my tongue moves up her neck and eventually over her lips. I kiss her deeply and possessivly.

My fingers roam across her soft stomach and into her lace panties. She spreads her legs wide for me. She's so wet. I rub her swollen nub and she arches her back. I love her reaction! "Oh Sam! Yes!"

I can't wait. I need her now! I reach into my pocket and put on a condom quickly. Removing the remainder of my clothing. She quickly removes her panties.

She's stroking my cock and guides me into her wet heat. "Fuck baby. You feel so good." I kiss her as I sink deep inside her.

"Mmm Sam! So good!" She's clawing at the covers as I begin moving my body more earnestly. Her legs wrap around my hips. Her pussy is so tight on my cock, I might not last as long as I'd like to.

I get up on my knees and get a good rhythm going. Her body inches closer to the headboard, but the pillows stop her from hitting it. Her tits bouncing with my every thrust. God she's gorgeous!

"Don't stop! I'm gonna cum!" She yells as she grips my arms. I keep up the pace as I lean forward and kiss her. Her nails bite into my shoulders as she holds on to me and rides out her orgasm on my very hard cock. God she looks amazing in the heat of passion.

"Oh Sam! More! Don't stop!" She's gasping for breath and I feel the walls of her pussy quickly clinching and releasing on my cock. It feels amazing.

Both of us are sweating pretty good right now. I'm wanting to feel her cum on my cock again. She pushes my damp hair back and kisses me. "Let me ride you some."

I nod as I lift her into my arms and roll to my back. I never slide out of her.

She gets situated and reaches back to touch and play with my balls while rocking just a little bit back and forth. My eyes roll to the back of my head with pleasure.

She soon needs more and places her hands on my chest. She moves her hips up and down, riding me like I haven't been riden in ages.

I watch her body move. Her hair swaying down around her shoulders. Her eyes full of desire and passion. Her breasts bounce and so she reaches up and grabs them, toying with her own nipples. She moans and gasps as she gets close to cumming again. Her hips dance and then move faster chasing her orgasm.

I grip her body to my chest and kiss her. "Cum with me." My brow furrows and I grunt, trying not to cum too soon.

"Yes!" She's in perfect sync with me as I move my hips very fast. I'm pistoning my cock very quickly within her. "Fuck! SAM!"

I feel her walls clamp down on my cock and that's it. "Y/N!! Nughhh!" I cum and it seems to engulf my entire being. Every nerve ending and every part of me swallowed by her passion and desire. Or is it the other way around? My passion and desire swallowing every part of her? Maybe both.

She collapses on my chest. My arms are out to my sides. Both of us are breathing heavy. After a minute or two she points at the box of tissues on the night stand. I grab them and dispose of the condom and clean up the mess. She uses some herself. The waste basket is right by the bed. Neither of us want to get up.

"How do you feel? Is your head hurting?" I kiss her forehead and smooth her hair away from her face as she continues resting on my chest.

"I'm better than good Sam." She gives me a squeeze. "I was finally able to show you how I feel about you. That makes me feel amazing."

My hand moves over her back. "You could just tell me."

She looks at me. "Okay. Sam Winchester, I love you."

My heart just skipped a beat. "I can't remember the last time a woman said those words to me...wait. It was Amelia, but that's okay. Hearing you say it seems to give it a whole new meaning." My fingers run over her hair. "You know what?" I kiss her. "I love you too."

"Amelia?" She kisses my chest.

"Long story involving a dog I hit with Dean's car while he was in Purgatory. Amelia's now back with her husband she thought had died while fighting a war over seas." I get more comfortable with the woman in my arms. Her beauty still has me mesmerized.

We kiss for a short while and soon we fall asleep in each other's arms.

~~~~~~~~~~

The next morning we arrive at the bunker. I park in the garage and start pulling 2 suitcases from the back seat of my Camaro.

Dean comes into the garage thinking it would be just me.

"Dude, what the fuck?!" He's livid.

"Will you let me explain?" I'm so done with Dean's attitude toward me.

We both watch as Y/N gets out of my car.

I continue talking to Dean. "We need your help with trying to contact Cas."

"Cas? You told her about Cas?! What else did you tell her Sam?!"

"Please stop." I'm so tired of arguing and I just can't take it any more. I grab hold of his shoulders forcing him to listen to me. "She's dying. Or will die if we don't find Cas."

"What?" His eyes are big. He looks toward Y/N then back at me.

I let go of Dean's shoulders. She approaches Dean. "I had a seizure during dinner last night." She shows him an image on her cell phone. "That's a CT image of the tumor in my brain."

"Oh shit." Dean wraps his arms around her and holds her tight. She hugs him back. "I'm so sorry Y/N."

As soon as they stop hugging she comes straight toward me and I hold her close. I kiss her forehead. "We gotta find Cas. I've been praying, but he won't hear me or is ignoring me. Maybe if you..."

Dean walks away. "I'm on it. You two settle in and give me some time. Hopefully he'll respond soon."

I pick up her suitcases and take her to a room of her own.

"Won't I stay in your room?" She looks a bit upset I didn't take her straight to my room.

"The rooms aren't very big. I thought you might like a room of your own. Of course your welcome to join me in my room at any time." I smile and can't help blushing. I've never invited anyone to just come to my room like this. With Jess we dated and she invited me to her dorm. We eventually got a place together. This isn't a college dorm and I share my home with my brother. It's amazing to have all these thoughts running through my head right now.

She kisses me. It starts slow and builds. My hand goes to the nape of her neck and my other hand holds her body to me. Her hands wrap around my neck pulling me down to her as she stands on her toes. My hair falls and she puts it back over my ear. I love how that feels. I love how she feels. How she makes me feel more at peace and alive all at once. "Dean will get hold of Cas. You'll see."

"Maybe if you try together?" She suggests this as a question, not really understanding how it works.

"Good idea. Sit with me."

We both sit on the bed next to each other. "Just close your eyes and hold my hand. Concentrate on what I'm saying. You don't need to know who Cas is, just want what I want." She nods her head.

We're holding hands with our eyes closed as I say a prayer out loud. "Castiel, we need you at the bunker. It's very important. Dean's praying too. Please come as soon as you can. It's urgent."

We wait a short bit and then open our eyes. "I know he heard us. He's either in the middle of some angle stuff or has a fix on the nephilim and refuses to stop his pursuit to help us right now. Either way, he'll contact us sooner or later. Especially Dean."

"Why especially Dean?"

I get up not wanting to talk about why the angels don't like me.

"Why Sam?" She follows me and wraps her arms around me from behind. "Because of Lucifer?"

I nod. "That's part of it." I can't look at her as I explain the rest. I continue tinkering with a picture frame on the dresser. "When I was a baby a demon snuck into my nursery and fed me demon blood. It gave me psychic powers that are enhanced when I drink demon blood. There was a time, years back, when I was addicted to demon blood and the powers it gave me. My brother had to forcibly lock me up to get me off the blood. The detox almost killed me. So, I still have some form of that blood in my veins. It won't ever go away."

She pulls at my arm and has me look at her. "You're not a bad person. If this angel thinks you are, he's got a few screws loose."

I shrug because that's still debatable.

"Sam..."

I take her hand. "Let me show you the rest of the bunker."

I show her where the women's restroom and shower is. I pause as I think about my mother being the last one to use it. I clear my throat. "My mother probably left some things in there. If you need something just let me or Dean know. We'll get it for you."

I take her into the kitchen. While she snoops around I make us a turkey and swiss sandwich on whole wheat. I grab two bottles of apple juice and the bag of carrot chips from the fridge. We sit down and eat.

"This place is huge!" She's smiling while eating. I'm admiring her beauty.

"I'll show you the lab, gun range and dungeon." I smile waiting for her response.

"Dungeon?" Eyes wide and surprised.

"Yep. Dungeon."

Her hands start trembling. "Sam. Is this how it starts?" She's scared.

I stay calm. "Not necessarily. Have you been taking your anti-seizure meds?" I calmly sit across from her.

"Yes. I feel fine. Last time I felt very strange. Right now I just feel jittery."

I give her hand a slight squeeze. "Caffeine?"

She nods. "Maybe."

I quickly grab a Coke out of the fridge.

She smirks, "I hate sugary sodas."

"Please drink it. The shaking could be low sugar levels or caffeine cravings. One can of soda would fix either problem."

She takes the can from me and starts drinking it. Her hands continue trembling through our lunch. "Good thing we aren't eating peas, huh?"

I place my hand on hers as it trembled on the table. Her eyes say so much.

Dean walks in. "No luck. He must be in the trenches. He'll show up soon." Dean notices Y/N's trembling hands. "You alright?"

She smiles. "I feel fine. Just a bit jittery."

"It's Sam giving you all those sugary sodas." He winks at her. She rolls her eyes at him.

Her hands slowly stop trembling. We all sigh a breath of relief.

Dean has a bottle of water from the fridge. He looks at Y/N with a longing in his eyes. I can tell he misses her. He's also worried about her. He starts heading out the door. "I'll just leave you two alone."

"Dean." She calls to him. "Please don't go. Join us."

I nod and give him a grin. "Please."

He sits down beside her. She wraps her arm around him. "Good. I want to hear about this wonderful place from you as well as Sam."

Dean looks at her like he's never seen her before.

"It's okay Dean. I know most of Sam's story. He's told me some of yours that's related to his." She forces Dean to look at her. "It's okay. I'm not afraid of anything I've learned so far. The scariest thing I've seen has been this tumor in my head. I'd rather fight that werewolf in the woods than this tumor. That's the honest truth."

Dean looks at me, "Is she serious?" He looks at Y/N. "Are you serious? Have you ever held, let alone shot, a gun before?"

I nod. "Many times."

"Okay. Have you ever physically fought off an attacker before?" Dean's face looks the way it did when he was trying to keep me from saying yes to Lucifer.

She smiles, "I went to Stanford for a year, but couldn't afford to finish, so I joined the army to get the money I needed to finish school. I had to leave the army after serving only 3 years when my brother died in a car accident. I had to take care of my dying mother because I was the only one left that could do it."

She looks at me and I nod, "Go ahead."

"My dead brother haunted me for years. He spoke to me and the longer he was around the angrier he got. I even saw him in the house I lived in with my mom. Mom died within 2 years of my brother's death. She never indicated seeing him. She was too sick to notice if he did walk in front of her. She had lung cancer that spread."

She waves her hand in front of her face as if she's waving off bad memories. "Anyway, within a year of her death the house caught fire and burned to the ground. The fire marshal said it was an electrical fire that started in the walls. My brother stopped haunting me that day." She smiles at me. "Sam explained that whatever he was attached to must have burned up in the fire. So, to answer your question, yes I'm skilled with firing weapons and I can physically defend myself against an attacker."

I feel like I need to defend her. "Dean, she's not wanting to go on hunts with us."

He gives me a stern look before looking back at Y/N. "I'm really sorry you're going through all this. I'm going to keep calling Cas's phone and praying." He kisses her forehead, gets up and leaves taking his water with him.

She's a bit crestfallen that Dean just dismissed her like that. I get up and sit next to her. She lets me wrap her into my arms. "You'll be okay."


	4. Winchester Girl!

[Continued from previous chapter.]

[Y/N's POV]

I wake up and Sam's not in bed next to me. I slept in his bed last night. We didn't have sex, but it felt good falling asleep in his arms. A girl could get use to that.

I sit up and stretch. I then see a note on his dresser:

"Good morning Beautiful!  
Going for a jog and then going for some essentials. I should return by 9am. Hope you're feeling okay. ♡ -Sam"

I smile at his little heart on the note. I look at the clock. It's 7:30. I grab clothes and my bathroom stuff. I shower, dress and get ready for the day.

I go to the kitchen and expect to find Dean. Nope. I really need to talk to him. He avoided me and Sam all day yesterday. Dinner was kinda sad because he wouldn't join us. I really need to find out what his problem is.

I see there's coffee made. I pour some. I then go looking for Dean in his room. No Dean here either. I think a minute. His car!

I go to the garage and sure enough he's sitting in the front seat of his Baby listening to something. I let myself into the passenger seat. He's just vegging out to Zeppelin.

Dean's tone is a bit curt toward me, "Why aren't you with Sam?" I guess I can understand why he's a bit angry with me.

He kills the music.

"He left before I got up." I sip my coffee and then just look at it. "I want to apologize."

"Save it." He grabs the keys from the ignition and moves to get out of the car.

I grab his arm. "Please stay and talk to me."

"Why? You got Sam to talk to." He won't look at me.

"Dean, please."

All of a sudden Dean has me in his arms. My coffee cup falls to the floorboard and he's kissing me.

God help me, I kiss him back. I grip him to me. Both of us fisting each other's hair as we kiss. His lips and tongue are just as sweet and talented as I remember. His hips thrust some while my legs are wrapped around him.

His lips kiss their way to my throat. "Y/N, I want you so badly." He's sucking kisses on my throat.

All I can think about or say is, "Dean."

He lifts his head and looks into my eyes. So much fire and passion in those gorgeous green eyes. My fingers touch his face. "Talk to me."

"You should be mine. I'm so jealous I can't hardly breathe. You were mine before you went to him." His eyes show hurt now. "Why him?"

My eyes well up with tears. "I can't choose. I fell for Sam because he and I are kindred spirits. He's so open and he hasn't lied to me. You haven't lied, but you're so private." I place my hand on his chest. "You won't open up, but even though you won't let me in, I can't stay away from you. There's this attraction that's more than physical. I can't explain it."

"Right! You feel it too?" Dean cups my face in his hand.

I nod. "How can I choose between you and Sam? I loved you first."

Dean smiles. "Don't choose." He kisses my forehead and wipes the stray tear from my eye. "I love you enough to be here for you. Whatever you need."

"You're worried you won't get hold of Cas in time and I might die." He's starting to piss me off.

He shakes his head no. "I honestly believe that if you date us both, eventually, one of us will appeal more to you than the other. So, date us both. Don't stress over it. I won't." He kisses me right below my right ear and works his way to my lips.

After a minute or so of making out, he sits up. He helps me sit up. I reach down and pick up my spilled coffee mug off his floorboard. "I'm sorry about the spilled coffee."

He takes the cup and sets it back down on the floorboard. "I'll clean it up later. Baby's seen a lot worse. I promise."

Dean's smile is so much better than that gloomy frown he's had on since I've been around. I snuggle into his side and give him a kiss. He straightens my messy hair for me then holds my hand in his. "Go ahead and ask me anything you want to know."

"Tell me why you still want to be a hunter. From what I understand, there's no pay and zero benefits. You and your brother have both been killed several times. So, why keep doing it?" I keep holding his hand in mine.

He tells me about his father and how he idolized him. The many lives he and Sam have saved. How proud he is of Sam. How his main goal in life has been to protect his little brother no matter what. The more he tells me about his life and adventures, the more I understand why he doesn't like talking about it. I also understand why he'll never stop hunting.

Hunting is who he is. It's who both he and his brother are. If they aren't actively fighting this battle, they believe there's no one else out there who can or will.

Dean's stories don't have one bit of self glorification. Although there are a lot of things he's done he should be proud of. He carries a great deal of guilt, just like Sam. He talks about those he couldn't save like it was his fault they died and then he quickly says, "Oh, I know there wasn't anything I could have done, but still."

He keeps his "tough guy" mask up. I know it's a mask because I can see the pain in his eyes.

I'm hugging Dean when Sam pulls his car into the garage.

I get out of the Impala and ask Sam if he needs help with anything.

Sam watches his brother walk into the bunker without saying a word. Sam asks, "Is everything alright?"

I smile. "Yeah. I spilled coffee in his car."

Sam's eyes get big. "Not on the seat?!"

"No. On the floorboard." I smirk.

"Whew!" Sam grins. "Dean won't kill you. Floorboards have seen way worse."

"That's what he said. Like what though?" My curiosity has no end.

"You really wanna know?" Sam makes an icky face.

"Vomit?" I shrug.

He nods. "That and blood, severed limbs, dead" I throw my hand over his mouth. "Just stop!! I get it! I get it." I let him go of his mouth and head inside.

He smiles and grabs some bags from the back seat of his car before following me.

Sam puts away some things he got at the store then meets me in his bedroom.

I'm laying down with my eyes closed and feel him curl up beside me. "I got things to make dinner tonight. I'm going to go put the roast in the oven. Do you need anything?"

"No. I'm fine." Which isn't truthful. My head hurts pretty bad.

He kisses my head and leaves me to take care of the roast.

Several minutes have passed.

"Hey, I cleaned up your coffee mess in Baby. You're welcome."

I heard Dean, but it's like I'm in an echo chamber.

"Are you alright?" I think he's in the doorway.

I shrug and moan.

Soon I feel arms around me. "You don't look so good."

I manage to say, "Thanks." I open my eyes and Dean is looking at me with the most sincere look on his face. He kisses me and that's all I remember...

~~~~~~~~~~

 

[Dean's POV]

"Y/N? Y/N wake up." I smack her face some, but it does nothing. She's out cold. I listen for breathing. Very shallow breaths. "No. No. Y/N, you're not dying. You hear me?

I look to the ceiling. "CAS!! GET YOUR ASS HERE NOW!! I'M NOT PLAYING!! IF YOU LET HER DIE I SWEAR TO GOD..."

My head falls against her chest. "Please don't die."

"DEAN! Y/N!" Sam rushes up and I move so he can see she's not responsive. He tries waking her, but she's like a rag doll in his arms.

I grip Sam's shirt. "We gotta do something."

"Dean."

Sam and I turn just in time to see a bloody Cas collapse to the floor in the doorway of Sam's bedroom. He's still conscious, but badly wounded. We both go to Cas's side. "I would have come sooner, but as you can see, I'm wounded."

Sam and I get Cas up and take him to his own room. Once we have him in bed, I grab Sam's arm, "Go to her and make sure she doesn't stop breathing." I push him toward the door. He leaves quickly.

I go get the first aid kit. I also get a bowl of warm water and a wash cloth. I bring these things to Cas's room and help him remove his coat, tie and shirt. I start by cleaning up the stab wounds on his body as best I can. "Did they remove any of your grace?"

He shakes his head. "Just weakened me considerably with angel blade wounds. Torturing me for information. They thought I was hiding Jack."

"He's hopefully in the other universe trying to save our mom. We haven't heard anything." I keep cleaning and bandaging his wounds.

"Who's the female Sam's looking after?" Cas is curious.

"Her name is Y/FULL/N. We met her while we were hunting a werewolf. She and her then boyfriend were camping in the woods. Her boyfriend almost became kibble. Y/N and I dated and then she started dating Sam." I sigh. "Friday she had a seizure and the doctors said she has a brain tumor. It's huge. They don't give her long to live. That's why we've been calling you." I stop what I'm doing. I set the gauze down. "I mean, I've seen so many people I love die Cas. Horrible and senseless deaths. Can't we save her? Can I ask this one thing?" I wipe at the tear before it can fall.

Cas closes his eyes and places his hand to his head.

"You okay? ... Cas?" He looks like his head's hurting him.

"I'm fine Dean." He looks to my right and I hear another voice that's not Sam's and I pull my pistol very fast.

"I'm here Castiel." This person's hand goes up.

Cas yells, "Zepheniah don't!"

I keep my gun up, but the angel lowers his hand.

Cas explains, "Dean, this is Zepheniah. He's a friend of mine that has fought beside me. Zepheniah, this is Dean Winchester. Dean, I called Zepheniah here, so if you will please lower your weapon."

I put my gun away.

The angel first seemed interested in Cas and why Cas was injured. As soon as Cas said my name the angel's eyes get big. "Wait. THE Dean Winchester? It's a real honor meeting you." The angel actually gets on one knee and bows before me.

"Get up." I roll my eyes. "Cas, make him get up."

Cas looks at him, "Dean doesn't like anyone showing him gratitude or honors. Just consider him a normal human."

I give Cas a certain look.

"The reason I called you here, Zepheniah, is to ask if you will heal a woman for Dean and his brother as a favor to me. I'd do it myself, but I'm too weak at the moment."

The angel looks me over and nods.

"Thanks Zee. I call him Cas," I point at Castiel. "and I'm gonna call you Zee. Okay? Okay. Let me show you where she's at, Zee." I take the angel to Sam's room.

We walk into Sam's room and he's curled up around Y/N in bed.

"How's she doing?" I can't keep the worry from my voice.

"She won't wake up." Sam sounds so sad.

I place my hand on Sam's head wishing I could take his pain away. "Zee is going to heal Y/N for us. Right Zee?"

The angel just places his hand on Y/N's head and her whole head glows along with his hand. Soon the glow fades and he removes his hand.

Sam kisses her forehead, "Y/N wake up."

She blinks her eyes open and looks at us. "What's going on?"

Sam and I both start laughing. I climb in the bed behind her and hold her while Sam holds her too. Both of us very happy to have her healthy and alive!

She laughs. "What happened that I get this awesome Winchester sandwich?"

I laugh. "You're cured sweetheart!"

Sam kisses her. "No more tumor baby!"

She yells, "YES!!! Oh my God this is amazing!" She turns her head and kisses me. It's a deep kiss. She then kisses Sam just as deeply. "I love you both so much."

I look and see the angel is gone and the door is shut.

I look at Sam and he smiles at me. He's so happy she's alive, just as I am. I kiss her ear. "We love you too."

"Make love to me. Both of you." She's touching us both. Her hand is on my thigh.

"Right now? The three of us?" My voice is a bit higher than usual.

"He's my brother Y/N." Sam is still smiling.

"I know this. Just share me. You can do that, can't you? Take turns."

I turn her head so I can kiss her. She rolls to her back.

Sam takes his shirt off.

I pull Y/N's shirt off. She's wearing a thin lace bra. I unclasp it and pull it off as Sam kisses her. His hair falling around her face. She reaches up and fingers it after I get her bra off.

I take her taunt nipple into my mouth. I swirl and suck on it. Her moans are like music. Sam takes her other nipple into his mouth and she arches her back. "Oh yes." Her fingers move through our hair. I love watching her facial expressions.

I sit up and remove the rest of my clothes. I then unbutton and remove her jeans and panties.

Sam kisses her. He then sits back and we both admire her body. "You're absolutely breath taking."

I smirk, "He took the words right out of my mouth."

"Don't just stare at me boys." She takes my cock into her hand and I moan. "Do something."

Sam gets between her legs and spreads them apart. He lowers his head and starts licking her clit. He delves his tongue as deep into her as he can. The boy has talent.

Y/N leans up enough to start giving me head. I completely forgot how good she was at this. She licks from balls to tip. Then sucks me to the back of her throat. She gets my cock covered in saliva then strokes it while sucking and teasing my balls. She licks up the side of my dick and then swallows me down again.

She starts gasping as Sam brings her close to climax. "Fuck Sam!" She strokes me with her fist. "One of you better fuck me already."

Sam already has his jeans and boxers around his thighs stroking his own cock as he licks her pussy.

He pulls 2 condoms from his pocket and hands me one. He kicks off his clothing and puts the condom on. I watch as my little brother positions Y/N Just right. He slides himself inside her nice and slow.

I kiss Y/N while she tries catching her breath from how good it feels to finally be filled with my brother's huge cock. I sit up as he starts really getting into it. "That's it Sammy. Fuck her good and hard. She likes it deep. Don't you sweetheart?"

"Uh-huh. I do." She's moaning as Sam gives her what she needs. She's still trying to give me head, but it's almost impossible with how hard Sammy's giving it to her.

Sam moans, "You're so tight baby."

I watch them fuck for a while before I roll my condom on and stroke my cock. "Give me a turn, bitch."

Sam gives me a breathy smile, "Jerk."

Y/N laughs, "Hey, patience guys. Be nice." She reaches toward us both.

Sam pulls out of her and comes to her side. He kisses her. "We're not serious. It's what we've called each other since I was a kid." He kisses her.

I slide inside her while he's kissing her and she's like heaven.

She gasps, "Dean." And how she says my name makes my cock get harder.

I watch her gag on my brother's dick as I make love to her. I lean over her body and move my hips in rapid thrusts. Soon she's grabbing hold of me. Her legs wrapped tight around me. I feel her orgasm come over her. "Fuck me Dean!! Yes!!"

"Oh god you feel incredible!" I keep moving, chasing my orgasm.

She gasps, "Don't cum yet." She pushes me away.

I stop thrusting and pull out. I'm panting. "What?"

She sits up. "Come here."

I quickly pull off my condom and toss it.

She has me on one side of her and Sam on the other. She sucks on Sam for a bit and then on me. Our cocks in both her hands as she goes back and forth.

"I'm there sweetheart." She keeps this up, I'm gonna explode. Literally.

Sam echoes my comment. "I'm about to cum." He sounds so needy.

She jerks us both off at the same time, one cock in each hand, aiming our dicks at her perfect tits. I reach down and pinch her nipple just as Sam does the same thing to her other nipple.

"Nuhh. Yes!" I cum sending several splatters of my jizz over her tits and hand. She keeps stroking me through my after shocks and I'm sensitive, but I love how it feels. It makes me tremble some.

Sam cums almost at the same time I do. His orgasm is an all over body orgasm. Watching him cum is a bit of a surprise to me. He moves a hand over his own chest. Throws his head back and calls out Y/N's name. Every muscle in his whole body is clenched up as he cums. He stays like this for a while. Then finally he gasps out loud and you can see him relax. He collapses on the bed completely spent and breathless.

I'm laying on top of Y/N smearing mine and Sam's Jizz all over us as I kiss her with all my heart. I whisper into her ear. "I could go again, and again, and again."

We both laugh.

Sam sits up. "That was so good, I could go again."

We both laugh a little louder.

"What?" Sam's all smiles.

[THE END.]

[Or read the short Epilogue for a surprise twist ending. Do it. You know you want to!]

 


	5. Epilogue - Twist Ending

Sam and Dean loved Y/N and spent almost 2 weeks with her before Jack showed up. He opened the tear in the universes and needed Sam and Dean's help not only saving Mary, but finding the (AU)Michael and our Lucifer. Cas had healed and joined in the effort.

The men realized Y/N was in serious danger being in their lives. Dean convinced Sam that they needed to get Cas to erase Y/N's mind the way he erased Lisa and Ben's mind. This way she will forever be safe from their world and the certain death it will ultimately bring her if she stayed with the Winchesters.

Cas erased her memory of everything and left her at home. She will believe she went out partying, got drunk and met up with a handsome guy. She did her walk of shame and on her way home, fell and hit her head. She'll have no memory of Dean, Sam, Cas or any supernatural being or story she heard while with Sam and Dean.

Her only memory is of the bar, the handsome man's face, her walking home and taking a nasty fall.

~~~~~~~~~~

 

[June 3, 2026]

Sam walks into a public library. He's been here before, just can't remember when. He needs to look up some local lore.

It all comes back to him when he sees her. He goes to a bookshelf and pretends to look at a book. He just watches her. How could he have forgotten she worked here? He needs to leave without her seeing him. She has her back to him working on something.

Sam is just about to leave when he sees a little boy pull at Y/N's shirt sleeve. He can't be any older that 8 or 9. He whispers, "Momma, when are we gonna leave?" She whispers back, "Soon."

A little girl that looks identical to the little boy comes running up to him, "Dean! Come play on the computer with me!"

Both the boy and their mother say, "Shhhh!"

Dean takes his sister to play on the computer.

Sam looks at the twins and sees one has green eyes, the other hazel blue. Sam swears he's looking at his younger self. She named her son Dean. Does he dare find out what she named her daughter?

She walks over to her children, "Amanda, put these books away. We'll be leaving soon."

"Amanda." Sam says under his breath.

Cas suddenly appears next to Sam. "You're not suppose to be here." He touches Sam's shoulder and they vanish.

Amanda pulls on her momma's sleeve. "Momma, there were 2 men over there." She points. "And they just disappeared."

Y/N looks over where Amanda is pointing and thinks it's probably her imagination gone wild. She's always got her nose in those silly darn books of hers.

 

**Author's Note:**

> There's an Epilogue that contains a Twist Ending. I find it absolutely amazing. I hope you enjoy it. Please leave me a comment telling me what you think. I love hearing from you. ❤


End file.
